lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Haldir (Lorien)
Haldir was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and a marchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. When the Fellowship of the Ring arrived in Lórien, he became their guide to Caras Galadhon. He and his companions are described as wearing grey hooded cloaks and residing on platforms (flets as they are called in Lórien) in the trees. Haldir was accompanied by his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, who interacted little with the Fellowship because they, unlike Haldir, spoke little of the Common Tongue. He could speak it fluently, as he often traveled outside of Lothlórien. Little is known about them. History On January 15, 3019, the brothers encountered the Fellowship near the Nimrodel in the eaves of the forest. Haldir was able to speak to the Fellowship, for he knew the Common Tongue. Haldir welcomed Legolas as one of his kindred from the north and recognized Aragorn as a friend to Galadriel. He was prepared to lead the Fellowship into Lórien, but he hesitated upon learning that one of the party was a dwarf. After consulting with his brothers, Haldir agreed that Gimli could enter if he went blindfolded. The fellowship then insisted that if one of them had to go blindfolded, they all would. The brothers reluctantly agreed, and then led them into the forest. They spent the night on a flet, or a platform in the trees. During the night, Haldir and his brothers heard orcs passing and lured them away from the Fellowship. When he returned to the flet, Haldir saw a strange creature at the base of the tree, which Frodo guessed to be Gollum. In the morning, Haldir fashioned a rope bridge for the Fellowship to use to cross the Silverlode. Haldir learned from Merry Brandybuck that the Grey Havens lay west of the Shire, and he spoke longingly of the sea, but sadly of the time when he and his kin would have to leave Lorien. When news came that the Fellowship's blindfolds could be removed, Haldir apologized to Gimli and welcomed him as the first Dwarf to enter Lórien since the time of Durin. After guiding the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon, Haldir returned to his duties guarding the northern borders, but he returned when the Fellowship was about to depart to guide them to the banks of the Silverlode, where boats awaited them. Nothing further is known of Haldir's activities. It is likely that he participated in the defense of Lothlórien when the forces of Dol Guldur attacked it in March of 3019. He may have also been a member of the host from Lothlórien that crossed the Anduin and took Dol Guldur after the passing of the Shadow. It is unknown whether Haldir survived the War of the Ring. If he did, he may have eventually passed over the Sea with the rest of his people. *'Orophin' may have been named after the Sindarin Lord Oropher of Mirkwood. *'Rumil' was probably named after the Elf of the same name who developed the first Elven writing system in ancient times. Haldir was one of the few Elves of Lórien who could speak Westron. He had clearly heard of Aragorn, but there is no indication that they had met previously. Portrayal in adaptations Movies Battle of Helm's Deep and death In The Two Towers movie by Peter Jackson, Haldir led a group of two hundred skilled Elves from Lothlorien to Helms Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. Making the request he was sent by Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel. He was there to honor the allegiance made by the Battle of the Last Alliance. The Elves were stationed on the Deeping Wall. The initial waves of Uruk-Hai, who were inadequately trained and incompetently commanded, were easily defeated by their Elven foes. Initially winning, the Elves held off the relentless Isengard assault while Aragorn, Haldir, and others dealt with the siege ladders. They had enough spare Archers to shoot the flank of a unit of Uruk-hai guarding a Battering Ram marching up the Hornburg's ramp to the keep's gate. The battle was initially looking more favourable for the Free Peoples until a berserker Uruk-hai set off a bomb that blew the Helm's Deep in half. The combination of shock and severe casualties rapidly turned the tide of battle against the besieged forces and the second line of defense placed behind the wall was left uncommanded, Aragorn who had been blown backwards by the shock wave to behind the wall and was about to be overrun, Gimli seeing his friend in danger and possibly a chance to show off to the Elves jumped on top of the Uruk-hai, single-handedly bottle-necking the Uruk-hai legion pouring through the gap but was soon struck backwards, Aragorn finally coming to shouted 'Hado I philinn!'(Release arrows!) and the Elves shot down the first line of Uruk-hai, Aragorn seeing that the Deeping Wall was about to be overrun and that the Uruk-Hai would be too strong in number to hold off if they weren't bottle-necked, followed with: 'Herio!'(Charge!) and Aragorn with the Elves bravely charged straight into a wall of Uruk-hai pikes, even with the intervention of Legolas, the battle behind the wall went ill. Even though Haldir was still managing to hold the Elves' position on-top of what remained of the Deeping Wall, the sheer number of Uruk-hai was too much for the Elves who had already lost over 50% of their initial strength, seeing this King Theoden ordered: "Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!", Aragorn told Haldir, who was engaged in battle on the Deeping Wall to fall back to the keep, all the Galadhrim Warriors, began to retreat up the rear stairs to the keep, but as Haldir passed on the command, he was attacked on both sides by two Uruk-hai. He killed both, but one stabbed him in the stomach with the inward-spike of its sword before it was slain. While in a daze glaring out at the bodies of his fallen friends and seeing all his brethren falling back, he was slashed on the back of his neck. Aragorn screamed "Haldir!" in despair and charged up the rear stairs killing one Uruk-hai and then Haldir's killer in quick succession. Aragorn embraced him, attempting to hold him up, but Haldir had fallen. Aragorn looked upon him with much love and respect placing his hand on Haldir's heart. Hearing oncoming Uruk-hai about to corner him, as he was the last one left on the wall, he laid down his fallen friend's body respectfully and escaped. Because of the arrival and aid of Haldir and his Galadhrim regiment, the defenders of Rohan had managed to hold out till dawn, when Gandalf, Eomer and his Rohirrim arrived and routed the forces of Saruman, which in turn allowed the Rohirrim to answer Gondor's call for aid, the victory over Saruman had destroyed the grand plan of Sauron, which was to use the forces of the Two Towers as a two-pronged attack to destroy Men, the only real threat to Sauron's domination of Middle-earth. Of the five hundred men defending Helm's Deep, only around one hundred were real warriors, the Garrisons of Edoras and Helm's Deep, then around twenty of the King's Guard, all the rest were militia, made up of war veterans and teenage boys as Gimli and Legolas put it 'Most have seen too many winters..' 'Or too few.' The Battle of Helm's Deep would have been a quick victory for the ten thousand Uruk-hai warriors, but the Galadhrim Elves, were highly skilled and highly trained warriors, their defense of the Deeping Wall lasted almost the entire night, and their heavy sacrifice gave the defenders the time needed to wait out the siege, they were the key to a Free Peoples victory. Theoden held a ceremony and funeral for Haldir and his fallen regiment, burying them with great honor at the burial mounds of Edoras, Theoden held a speech and a drink to 'Hail the victorious dead', Aragorn stopped for a moment deep in thought, clearly remembering his good friend, before joining in. Theoden's Rohirrim forces carried the Galadhrim regiment's banners into the Battle of Pelennor Fields and the Battle at the Black Gate. The only Elf confirmed to have survived the battle was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Haldir did not come to Helms Deep at all in the book. This was only a scene in the movie "The Two Towers". In Peter Jackson's movie trilogy he was played by Craig Parker and his role was greatly expanded. It is believed Haldir died in order to show the sacrifice of the Elves. In the books, there were no Elves at Helm's Deep (aside from Legolas), and the Elves of Lórien were occupied in battles against forces out of Moria and Dol Guldur, which were only mentioned in passing. Although the Half-elven brothers Elladan and Elrohir did turn up at Dunharrow, this was after the Battle of the Hornburg had ended. It is also doubtful that Haldir had the authority to command such a large group, since he leads only a small group of border guards. There is also no mention of Haldir's death in any of the books. Haldir encountered the Fellowship between January 15 and February 16, 3019 and it is generally believed that he lived long before and after this period and may have passed into the West along with many of the Elves of Lórien. In the video games Haldir was a hero of the Elven faction in Battle for Middle-earth II and its expansion. He also appears in the Campaigns for The Battle for Middle-earth II. Haldir was also an unlockable character in The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age for the Game Boy Advance. Haldir also appears in both Guardians of Middle-earth (for Xbox360) as an unlockable character, and The Lord of the Rings Online, on his Talan near the Nimrodel river. Evil Campaign Evil 1, Lothlórien Haldir appears in the first evil scenario as the leader of the Lothlórien warriors. He was killed during the Mouth of Sauron's assault on Lothlórien. Good Campaign Good 2, High Pass Haldir appears in the second good scenario when Glorfindel and Gloin are leading an assault on the Goblins infesting High Pass. Haldir was surrounded by Goblins on a bluff, but is rescued by Glorfindel and Gloin and helps them to clear the pass. Good 3, Ettenmoors Haldir appears briefly in the beginning of the third good scenario. He talks briefly with an elven scout and leaves on a ship to go get reinforcements for the defense of the elven base. He returns with multiple battalions of Mirkwood Archers and helps overthrow Gorkil the Goblin King. References *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth External links * *Elves at Helm's Deep complements of The Argonath.cc de:Haldir (Elb) it:Haldir nl:Haldir van Lórien Category:Nandor Category:Galadhrim Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle